You are Not Alone
by chimin95
Summary: Jimin akan selalu berada disisi Yoongi apapun yang terjadi. BTS, Jimin x Yoongi. gak pinter bikin summary - - baca sendiri aja dah ya.. hehehe


hallo hallo~~ saya kembali lagi ^^

ini cerita remake dari ff straight yang pernah saya buat.

ceritanya gak jelas dan maaf kalau gak dapet feel-nya.

DLDR

MinYoon couple

romance(?) l cheesy

T

Boy's love

* * *

Park Jimin

X

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan masih menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi laki-laki berparas manis yang masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit ini enggan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

Kulit seputih susu itu makin memucat kala laki-laki manis itu membiarkan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit membasahi tubuhnya.

Dari jauh seseorang memperhatikan laki-laki manis tersebut dalam diam. Betapa tersayatnya orang tersebut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi tengah menangis bersimpuh didepan pusaran terakhir kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua laki-laki manis tersebut baru saja dimakamkan, mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, hanya laki-laki manis tersebut saja yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu walau dengan luka parah.

Tubuh ringkih laki-laki manis tersebut perlahan merosot dari posisinya dan jatuh tepat diatas pusaran kedua orang tuanya, dia pingsan.

orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan laki-laki manis tersebut berlari menghampiri laki-laki manis itu, langsung saja orang tersebut menggendong dan segera membawa laki-laki manis tersebut ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terang. Burung-burung berkicauan tanda hari ini cerah. Banyak anak kecil pasien rumah sakit ini menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain di halaman rumah sakit.

Dari kaca jendela lantai 3 rumah sakit tersebut di sebuah kamar laki-laki manis tersebut tengah memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan tatapan kosong.

Cklek~

"kau sudah bangun Yoongi hyung?" Tanya dokter yang merawat laki-laki manis tersebut.

Laki-laki manis yang bernama Yoongi tersebut hanya menoleh sebentar dan kemudian melihat keluar jendela lagi. Yoongi tau, pasti dia orang yang membawanya kerumah sakit kemarin sore.

"berbaringlah hyung! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, lukamu masih belum sembuh." Perintah dokter tersebut.

Yoongi masih saja diam. Perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam.

Dokter tersebut menghampiri Yoongi dan melihat apa yang sedang Yoongi lihat, tapi dokter tersebut terkejut saat melihat air mata ada di pipi Yoongi. Dia membawa Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Jimin-ah…" itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang Yoongi keluarkan, Yoongi masih saja menangis.

Dokter yang bernama Jimin tersebut mengelus lembut kepala Yoongi, berusaha menenangkan Yoongi.

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Jimin.

"eomma.. appa.. kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkan aku?" Tanya Yoongi dalam tangis.

Jimin tau apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Yoongi, sekarang dia menjadi sebatangkara karena kepergiaan orang tuanya. Dia tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga lagi, dia anak tunggal.

"Sekarang... aku sendiri." Kata Yoongi dengan ingasakan yang menghiasi perkataannya.

"Tidak hyung. Ada aku disini." Setidaknya perkataan Jimin tadi membuat tangisan Yoongi sedikit mereda.

Mereka berdua memang sudah saling mengenal lama, sejak smp.

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan. Tapi nihil, dia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan itu.

Coba lihat sekarang, wajah Yoongi sangat mengenaskan sekali. Jimin tidak sanggup untuk melihat Yoongi dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

Jimin tersenyum lembut sembari menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Yoongi, mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk Yoongi.

"jangan menangis lagi hyung. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis, kau tau itu?" kata Jimin dengan senyumannya.

Entahlah jika tidak ada Jimin, mungkin dia akan lebih memilih mati bunuh diri.

Selama ini Jimin selalu ada disaat Yoongi membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Bahkan disaat Yoongi baru putus dari pacar pertamanya yang bernama Kim Seokjin, Jimin selalu berusaha menghibur Yoongi saat mereka baru duduk di bangku kelas 2 sma.

Jimin mengahajar Seokjin habis-habisan karena sudah berani mempermainkan Yoongi. Bahkan karena ulahnya itu, Jimin harus melakukan pelayan masyarakat selama 2 minggu. Tentu saja Yoongi membantu Jimin. Dia tidak tega melihat Jimin melakukan pelayan masyarakat sendirian.

Sebenarnya Jimin adalah seorang yatim piatu, dia besar dan tumbuh dilingkungan panti asuhan. Tapi karena kepintarannya dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa sejak smp dan pindah ke Seoul. Dari sanalah mereka –Jimin dan Yoongi- bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan sudah berlalu sejak kepergiaan orang tuanya. Perlahan Yoongi sudah bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya terluka.

Mereka kini sedang berada di halaman rumah sakit yang cukup sepi. Menikmati udara pagi hari yang sejuk.

"aku ingin sekali merasakan terbang seperti burung kecil itu." Yoongi menunjuk seekor burung pipit yang sedang terbang.

"tidak mungkin hyung." Kata Jimin yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang Yoongi dengan jas dokter dan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya.

"kenapa~~~~~?" protes Yoongi, Yoongi berbalik melihat Jimin dengan sebal.

Oh lihat sekarang, wajah Yoongi sudah tak sepucat dulu, kini matanya lebih bersinar dan senyuman juga sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

Jimin hanya menatap langit. Mencoba tak menaggapi pandangan sebal Yoongi.

"sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa terbang Yoongi hyung." Kata Jimin dengan senyumnya sembari menatap Yoongi.

"tapi… tidak bisakah kau membuatku senang sedikit saja?" kata Yoongi sembari bersidekap menghadap Jimin.

"ayo kita masuk hyung. Kau masih harus menjalani beberapa terapi lagi." Kata Jimin sembari merangkul Yoongi.

"tidak mau!" tolak Yoongi yang menepis rangkulan Jimin.

Yoongi masih mengalami gegar otak kecil dan traumatis akibat kecelakaan itu, karena itulah sampai saat ini dia masih berada dirumah sakit.

"bukankah kau ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini?"

"ahhhh~~~ sampai kapan aku harus disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi malah menggerutu sebal.

"cepat hyung! Kita sudah ditunggu dokter Jung." Kata Jimin.

"tunggu… aku punya satu permintaan."

"katakana hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum dan memeluk Jimin. Jimin kaget saat tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluknya.

"Jimin-ah terimakasih…" Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi "…aku tidak tau jika kau tidak ada disini, mungkin aku lebih memilih bunuh diri dari pa-"

"shhttt~…." Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi "…jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku takut kehilangnmu, arrachi?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin. Mereka saling bertatapan. Satu sama lain sama-sama tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"hahaha~~~~" tawa Yoongi.

"kenapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan diselingi tawanya.

Yoongi berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena tertawa dan memegang kedua pipi Jimin.

"tidak apa-apa." Kata Yoongi dengan senyumannya.

Chu~

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi kilat.

"Ya!" protes Yoongi. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"arraseo.. arraseo.. tutup matamu hyung!" perintah Jimin. Langsung saja Yoongi menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang ingin Jimin lakukan kepadanya.

5 detik

.

.

30 detik

.

.

1 menit

.

.

2 menit

.

.

Yoongi masih menutup matanya.

"Min Yoongi-ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" kata Jimin dari depan pintu masuk rumah sakit bersama 2 perawat lainnya. Mereka cekikikan melihat Yoongi yang sedang menutup matanya sembari senyum-senyum di taman rumah sakit.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan melihat Jimin sudah tidak ada didepannya. Dia menatap sebal Jimin dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Dokter Park!"

Bugh~

Yoongi menginjak kaki Jimin yang kebetulan saat itu sedang menggunakan sandal rumah sakit sama seperti Yoongi. Jimin hanya meringis kesakitan.

"aww hyung sakit... kenapa tenagamu tidak berubah dari dulu eoh?!" kata Jimin sembari memegangi kakinya yang barusan di injak oleh Yoongi.

"ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah mengerjai aku." Yoongi mempuotkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju ruang terapi.

Kedua perawat yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terkikik pelan.

"apa yang kalian tertawakan? Cepat susul dia!" omel Jimin pada kedua perawat tersebut.

"baik dok." Jawab kedua perawat tersebut dan segera menyusul Yoongi.

 ** _'_** ** _Min Yoongi, sampai kapanpun aku akan menjagamu. Walaupun jika nanti kita tidak bersama, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Menjadi sandaran untukmu. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk hidup dan cintamu Min Yoongi' – Park Jimin_**

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

gak jelas? iya. cheesy? iya. absurd? iya.

jadi saya mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, typo dimana-mana.

sebelumnya saya berterimakasih buat **hunaxx** , **Phylindan** (emaknya kookie), **Mr Yoon** , **MyNameX** , dan **GitARMY** yang sudah menyempatkan diri di ff saya sebelumnya *hug*

and

~review please~


End file.
